Hope
by Navy4Life
Summary: *CH6 iz up read quickly*final chapter bulma meets vegeta in high school she has changed her name to hope
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In this story bulma has changed her name to Hope. Okie n she's in high school she's been through a lot juss read to find out the rest!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her heals clicked as she walked down the hallway to her first class but stopped off in the bathroom first to check her make-up. "Urgh" she groaned. She already had to check her make up and it wasn't even 10 o'clock. She pulled out her purple eyeshadow re-touched it a bit. Took her black eyeliner and her black lipstick and did the rest. She fixed her raven black hair and smoothed out a wrinkle on her black and purple medieval style dress. "These shoes are so uncomfortable" she took off the heels she was wearing and put on her combat boots (A/N: She was carrying them in her bookbag why she put them there who knows oh wait I do) She adjusted her spike dog collar and her spike n stud bracelets. Finally she was satisfied with the way she looked. "Hope" she said. "You look perfect". She got to her class before the bell rung. "Class" said the teacher. "Free activity time I've been working you all so hard you all deserve it". It was quiet then the classroom erupted into a never ending sound of gigling whispering and chairs scraping against across the floor. Hope reached into her bookbag pulled out her Cd player and her favorite Cd Korn Issues.  
  
Screaming some sound  
  
1.1 Beating me Beating me  
  
Down down  
  
Into the ground.  
  
  
  
A silent tear slid down her cheek this song always made her cry. It made her remember him. She closed her eyes and remembered the screaming, the pleading the taste of blood in her mouth. Then that drifted off into a different memory springs creaking her bones being crushed under his weight and the endless crying and being torn up form inside like a piece of paper. She couldn't believe her own father was capable of such a thing. She was brought out of her dream-like state by a tap on the shoulder. She opened her eyes to find the most gorgeous boy staring back at her. His hair was as black as midnight he has a tattoo of a tear going down his cheek, a black fishnet long sleeve and black baggy pants.  
  
  
  
(A/N who could it bee well give me a review and I'll tell ya haha) 


	2. Ch2 boy meets gurl

1 Ch2 Boy Meets Gurl  
  
Disclaimer-AGAIN I OWN NOTHING  
  
We find out who the mystery person iz yay!!!!!  
  
  
  
He had the blackest eyes she had ever seen. "Hi" said the black eyed beauty to Hope. She snapped put of her flashback "Huh?". She took off her headphones "Yes?" asked Hope. "Um hi" said the boy "My name iz Vegeta" he reached out to shake Hope's hand "And you are?" asked Vegeta "Im Hope" "Hope huh, well Hope is this chair taken" "No it's not go ahead and sit" said Hope. One of the preppy gurlz was watching this "Hey everyone look the loser found a loser boyfriend" "Ariana" "Go screw the football team oh wait u already did" "Oh yea they said they want their money back" Ariana just rolled her eyes and hmphed. See Ariana and Faith used to be best friends in middle school then in high school they just drifted apart. "Well Vegeta what's your story?" asked Hope. "Well my family moved here from Italy" "What were you doing in Italy?" "Dad's in the army" "Oh well keep going" said Hope slightly interested. "Well ever since I can remember my parents fought mainly about having to move from place to place she hated it but she beared with it cuz she "loved" my dad." "Then one day my mom couldn't take it anymore so she picked up and left we found out later that she died from a drug overdose my dad has been married twice since my mom died." "My current stepmom "loves" me oh yea she makes me love her till the break of dawn." "My dad didn't believe me so I moved out and lived with my aunt for a while then came back to live with my dad" Hope was taken by surprise. She thought no one else understood her pain. Yet here was this guy who lived her life with her! The bell rung "Hey Vegeta what's your next class?" "Ummm let me check" Vegeta searched in his bookbag and finnally found his schedule "I have History next" "Me 2 let me take a look at ur schedule". Hope took Vegeta's schedule it turned out they had every class leading up to lunch together. "Hey you have all your morning classes with me" "Kool" "yea well we'd better go befor old man Simpson marks us late"  
  
  
  
Well wat did ya think let me kno n I'll write the 3rd chapter well bye 


	3. ch3 The Meeting

Disclaimer-AGAIN I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MYSELF!!!!!  
  
OKIE LET'S C WAT HAPPENS  
  
CH3 THE MEETING-=DRAMATIC MUSIC-=  
  
During 5th period she just kept staring down the clock "2 minutes to twelve" she thought. The bell rung "YES LUNCHTIME!!!!!!" she said out loud. "Come on Vegeta time for food!." They walked to the cafeteria laughing all the way. "Vegeta I want u to meet some ppls they are my best friends and will continue to be" "Vegeta meet Jordan and Sara." Vegeta gave them a friendly "HI" and a smile. "Hope imma go get food." "O.K." said Hope. She looked on dreamily as he walked away. "Somebody's in looooooooooooooove" said Sara n Jordan in unison. "I am not" said Hope turning a slight dark shade of red. "If ur not how come ur blushing?" said Jordan in her most innocent child like voice. "I AM NOT BLUSHING!!!!." Vegeta came back and put his tray down when he started to eat he saw Hope with her hands around Sara n Jordan's neck ::gulp:: .  
  
Vegeta quickly gulped his food and inhaled his milk. "Umm Hope? Wat r u doing? "Umm hehe ::sweatdrop::" she let go of Sara and Jordan's neck. "I'll be right back" said Vegeta. As he walked by Hope he dropped a note onto Hope's table it read:  
  
Dear Faith:  
  
Meet me at the parking lot space 24 after school.  
  
Vegeta  
  
  
  
Her heart started to pound furiously. "What could he want?". After lunch all she could think about was Vegeta and why he wanted to meet her. In her Drama class she stopped thinking about Vegeta for about 10 minutes while she delivered he monologue from Bridget Jones Diary. When she sat beck down she felt the odd feeling in her stomach return. She looked up at the clock and almost pissed her dress it was 2:45 and in 10 minutes she would have to go meet Vegeta. When the bell finally rang she bolted outta her classroom like a bat outta Hell. Ran to her locker got her army jacket pulled it over her dress and ran outside to spot 24. She spotted Vegeta with a spiky leather jacket on while lighting up a Newport Light he was leaning up against a blue and black Harley. With every step she took her heart started to beat faster. "Well im here" said Hope. "So wat's up" she asked. "Well I was wondering" he said as he took a long drag on his Newport Light. "Yes" "Well are u free on Saturday coz I was wondering if may-" he was cut off by Hope. "I'd love 2" "U will Kool…..umm Can I call u? "Sure here's my number." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and stuffed in his jacket pocket. She gave him a kiss on the cheek a wink and the peace sign and walked away. When she got home to the safe SOUNDPROFF walls of her room she squealed and sighed lied on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The end of ch 3 tell me wacha think and I'll add the 4th ch okie bye 


	4. ch4 THE DATE DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN

DISCLAIMER-YOU ALL KNO I DUN OWN THIS!!!!!  
  
OKIE IT'S DATE TIME  
  
CH4 THE DATE -=DUN DUN DUN-= THE REASON VEEGIE IZ SOO NICE OZ COZ I WAS REALLLLLLY TIRED WHEN I WORTE THIS STORY SOOO I DECIDED TOPUT HIM OUTTA CHARACTER. YEA SO SUE ME! OH WAIT DUN MY PARENTS WOULD KILL ME WELL READ THE STORY BYE  
  
  
  
For the next 4 days she thought of nothing but her date with Vegeta. When Saturday finally came she went crazy trying to figure out what to do with her hair but, most importantly WAT TO WEAR!!!!. She looked in her closet after like an hour she pulled out her black converses, black kik wear jeans, black invader zim hoody with spongebob pin, and her spiked dog collar (A/N: she wears that collar everywhere). She straightened out her raven black hair and then put on some lip-gloss and black eyeliner. Then she heard a motorcycle pull up she looked out her window and there was Vegeta. She ran into her closet grabbed her army jacket and her purse went into her sock drawer and grabbed $45 and her motorcycle helmet (A/N: she bought it cuz it looked kool metallic blue with fire on it). She ran down the stairs said goodbye to her parents ran out the door and hopped on Vegeta's bike. They went to see Black Hawk Down but they were not really watching the movie if you no what I mean. When the movie was over they went to Hot Topic and bought some stuff. Hope bought a GIR plush toy (those things are so coyote) and while Vegeta wasn't looking she got him a Tool hoody "He'll love this" thought Hope. Vegeta got a new Zim hat and while Hope wasn't looking he got her a Rainbow Brite Shirt "She'll Love this" he thought. They got back to Hope's house "Ummmm Vegeta here I got this 4 u." She opened her Hot Topic bag and gave him wat was inside "WOW A TOOL HODDY THANX!!!" "Here I got something for u to" He opened his hot topic bag And pulled out the rainbow brite shirt "THANK U THANK U I ALWAYS WANTED ONE THANX!!!". She threw her arms around hiz neck and without thinking she kissed him. "He's chewing winterfresh" she though. "Hiz lips are soo warm" "Her lips are soo warm" though Vegeta. When they pulled away form the kiss she Hope blushed "Ummm thanx" She ran back inside and closed the door when Vegeta was gone she leaned up against the door and ran her fingers over her lips and thought of how good a kisser Vegeta iz she squealed then ran up to her room and called Sara and Jordan. "If I play my cards right this guy might be the one" she thought to herself aa she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
That's it review me and I'll give ya the next chapter 


	5. CH5 SERIOUS DATING

Ch5-Serious Dating  
  
Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!!!  
  
One day while walking down the hallway thinking bout her boyfriend  
  
She spotted Vegeta by her locker. "Hey you" she yelled Vegeta turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him. When she finally got to her locker she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey hunny" "Hiya Hope..Well im gonna go goodbye now". "What could be wrong with him?" thought Hope the shrugged. When she opened her locker she found a red rose with a teddy bear and a heart-shaped gold locket. When she turned the locket over it read: "U gave me ur heart now im gonna give u mine". She sighed "He's soooo sweet" After school she caught with Vegeta by his motorcycle. "Hey Vegeta is it ok if I come by ur house?" Vegeta just shrugged "Sure whatever". She hopped on his motorcycle and they went to his house. They stayed outside until the sun set. It started to get chilly so Vegeta went inside got a blanket and wrapped it around him and Hope. She put her head on his chest "I feel so safe with him" Vegeta looked at his watch. "Good it's time for her to go". He shook Hope "Hope wake up Oh great she's asleep". Vegeta picked her up and carried her back to the house. He undressed her and put her in one of his step-mom's teddy bear P.J's and laid her down on a mattress in his room where his buddies slept when they came over. He tucked her in kissed her forehead and went to bed.  
  
  
  
End ch okie I kno he's a tad to nice but hey my story I make my characters the way I want!!!!!!!! 


	6. CH6 Tear Stained Letter

Ch6-Tear Stained Letter  
  
Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open everything was blurry at first then her eyes refocused and she remembered where she was. She stretched until she felt everything was nice and loose. Then a heavenly smell caught her nose. She got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen there she saw Vegeta cooking. "Morning hunny"she walked over to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek "Morning Hope…Umm Hope why don't you go freshen up?" "Okie" Hope made her way up the stairs to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. After her shower and a change of clothes Hope came back to the kitchen. She saw a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice waiting for her. She quickly ate thanked Vegeta on her way out and made her way home. When she got home she called jordan. "Hey jordan" "Hey Hope..Where were u last nite?" "I was at Vegeta's" "Really?" "Nothing happened Jordan" "Of course nothing happened and I'm a virgin oh wait im not" "Shut up neway he made me breakfast" "Awwwwwwwww" "Yea and.."she was cut off when she looked down on her wrist she realized her bracelets were missing. "Dammit jordan im gonna have to let you go I left my bracelets at his house I'll call you back ok" "Yea sure you left ur bracelets at his house" "Shut up Bye Jordan" "Laters". She went back to his house to find the door unlocked. "He never keeps his door unlocked" thought Hope. She had a really bad feeling at the pit of her stomach as she ran through the house. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!! VEGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEGETA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!. She ran into his parents room to find his stepmom dead in a pool of blood. She clung to the necklace that Vegeta gave her as if her life depended on it. "Vegeta I hope u did not do something stupid" thought Hope to herself. She ran to his room only to find his lifeless body hanging from the ceiling. "NO!!!!!!! VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!. She broke down into sobs. She cried until she felt she was gonna puke. She looked on his desk to find a tear stained letter it read:  
  
Dear Hope,  
  
Well I did it I killed her she will cause me no more pain. But I couldn't stand to see y father in pain. I kno it sounds corny but u will understand one day I have to go. I luv you and dun 4get it  
  
Signed 4ever yours,  
  
1 Veggie-chan  
  
  
  
She tossed the note aside. She brought down Vegeta's body and cradled him in her arms. "Oh Vegeta" Her tears falling helplessly onto him she half expected him to just spring back to life. She kissed his cold forehead and said "I luv you 2 Vegeta 4 now and ever". And she laid him down on his bed. The next morning was the funeral. She woke up and put on her black dress and veil. Sara came to pick her up. They drove in silence. When they got to the funeral she tried her best to keep her composure but when they put Vegeta's body in the ground she could no longer keep her composure she fell onto the ground crying then she felt a hand on her shoulder it belonged to Sara. Sara pulled her up and told her it was ok to cry and tried to comfort her which just made Hope cry harder. "Shhhhhh it's ok Hope he's in a better place now" Hope tried to believe this as best she could and did not cry throughout the day but when she got home she just cried and cries until she couldn't anymore. The next few days were like a blur to her she couldn't tell one day from another . One day she visited his grave she kneeled on his grave and touched the letters on the tombstone. She put fresh flowers and kissed his tombstone. "Dun worry Vegeta we will be 2gether again you'll c" (A/N: you kno wat's gonna happen but I'll juss keep writing.) The next day she came home from school and locked herself in her room popped in her Blink-182 Cd and put it on Adam's Song "Naw I dun like that one". She put in Thursday and put it on Understanding (In a Car Crash). She started writing her note when she finished she went to the kitchen and got wat she needed and got back to her room and one again changed the Cd put in Saves the day At ur funeral. She drunk her poison at 1st she felt fine then after awhile she felt light headed but kept singing along  
  
This song will become the anthem of your underground.  
  
You're two floors down getting high in the back room.  
  
If I flooded out your house, do you think you'd make it out,  
  
or would you burn up before the water filled your lungs?  
  
The light headed feeling came to dizziness then death and now her and Vegeta are 2gether 4 ever.  
  
  
  
And at your funeral I will sing the requiem.  
  
I'd offer you my hand but it would hurt too much to watch you  
  
And you can bet when we mourn the death of you that night  
  
that they'll lay me on the dinner table and I will be the pig  
  
with the apple in my mouth, the food that celebrates your end.  
  
And at your funeral I will sing the requiem.  
  
I'd offer you my hand, it would hurt too much to watch you die  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Okie it sounds corny but I did not kno how to end it gimme a review pleazeeeeeeee 


End file.
